Many document management applications such as MICROSOFT® Office SharePoint Server enable users to organize documents in a series of lists or libraries. Such document management applications can typically be accessed through a web browser or a rich client interface, and make it easy for organizations to share documents with various team members. When adding a new document through the document management application, the user typically selects which list or library to add the document to. Other users can then find that document by accessing that library specifically, or by performing one or more query searches across libraries to locate one or more documents of interest.
If the user wants to work with the same set of documents over a period of time, he or she typically has two options. The first option is that the user can perform the search multiple times to keep re-locating the documents. The second option is that the user can keep track of which varying libraries actually contain the documents that he or she is interested in working with. And then each time the user is ready to work with those documents, he/she must navigate to those respective libraries one by one to access the respective document of interest.